Satellite Call
by everlastingtrueromance
Summary: She would always love him, and would wait until the day the day could finally be together at last. This is my story for round 3 of the quidditch league competition Prompt: open book and Prompt 9 This title was inspired by lovely and talented Sara Bareilles


**Satellite Call **

"_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know your name is safe in their mouth". –Jess C. Scott_

She never imagined that it would happen to her, that she would be the one he chose. She recalled the day he asked her.

He approached her and had a huge smile on his face like he was trying to hide some kind of secret. What was this his way of playing some sick joke on her? HE was asking HER to the _Yule Ball_. Didn't he realize that she was always the one to watch him from afar, hoping someday that he would actually give the time of day? Or maybe that was his plan all along to take her and woo her, and then once she had fallen for his lie he would pull the truth from beneath her. He would laugh and tell her that she had to be crazy to believe he would ever be interested in her, and she would like the biggest fool. No she couldn't let that happen, so she declined his invitation, claiming that she had a boyfriend, when that was the furthest from the truth.

Looking back she realized that he would never hurt her, that he had only wanted a chance to be with her. He ended up going with Cho Chang; she had always thought that he had such a wonderful night with Cho. She was so blissfully unaware that he really was wishing that someone else was in his arms, a beautiful blonde with blue eyes, and radish earrings in particular. If she had only said yes, then she could have been the one who he twirled in his arms, and they could have told each other how they really felt, and possibly shared their first kiss together. He would have told her how beautiful she was that night and how he loved her and that her quirks were what made him fall for her. She could have told him how handsome he looked, and that she was so lucky to have him, she would have known then she belonged in his arms.

She should have known by the way always spoke her name. She remembered how he had always smiled whenever she would enter the room, or the way her name dripped off his lips like honey. "Luna" he would say as if just her name was a treasure to behold, how could she have not known that he would have done anything for her, and that she had never felt as safe as she did when he was near? She would have noticed that he always wore his heart on his sleeve, but she was too proud to actually see the truth. She could see it in his eyes at the ball, all along she knew. Unfortunately when she finally stopped denying the truth, was it too late to go back. She would have given anything to take it all back, to have just had even one night for them to be together.

Harry had once approached her many months after Cedric's death; he had told her that Cedric had told him to tell her he would always love her. Only Harry had believed that Cho was the one Cedric was referring to. It wasn't until after Cho confessed to Harry that Cedric was in love with someone else. She had admitted that even though they were together, it was obvious, that Cedric didn't have feelings for her, and he always been distant never truly allowing her to get close enough. Harry had seen how Luna pulled away and always looked so sad, or how she would wear a mask, so that no one would ever see the pain in her eyes. He recalled how Cedric was looking at her at the _Yule Ball_, and he put two and two together and realized that it was Luna that Cedric loved, and that she had loved him as well. Luna remembered how she had locked herself in the abandoned girl's bathroom, refusing to let anyone see this side of her. She kept wishing for death to take her, so that she could be with him. She would apologize for being such a complete git, and that she would never stop loving him.

During the war she became stronger; death tends to do that to even the weakest souls. Her love for him somehow kept her away from deaths hands so many times. His death was what forced her to keep going, she would stop at nothing to help defeat the monster that had taken her one chance at true love, her soul mate. After the war she never thought they she would ever meet anyone that she would care about and that would take her of the way she need to be. Then she met Rolf Scamander and they instantly hit it off, but she knew deep down that she would never love him the way she loved Cedric, her love for him was everlasting. Sure Rolf was kind, handsome, brilliant, and he shared the same beliefs as her, and yes she loved him, just there was no butterflies, not sweaty palms or stilled breath from him, like there always had been with Cedric. Rolf was her best friend, and he helped ease the pain a little, but there were always the nights where she would wake up with tears streaming down her face, and there was nothing he could do to not make her feel alone. She needed HIM more than she needed her own life.

She spent the rest of her life devoted to being a wizarding naturalist, and raising her babies Lorcan and Lysander, and trying to be a good wife to Rolf. She loved those little boys, and she couldn't imagine a life without her darling little angels, they brought back so much happiness into her life after they were born. They helped fill the void that Rolf could not, but this night was like so many, she found herself at his grave. She can feel a presence and know that he is there with her, as if he had heard her call from the heavens. She lays her head down on the tombstone and lets the tears that _she had been holding back for her family- gently roll down her cheeks. Suddenly feels so exhausted, so she closes her eyes to rest. Then he's there holding out his hand for her to take, she at first believes that it is a dream but then she knows that this is not a dream that her times has arrived. She has dreamed of this day since he ¸always knowing that it would be him to be there to greet her. She is filled with utter joy; she leaps at him and kisses him for the first time. Death had not made him any less handsome, or her any less stunning. They laugh and cry because they are finally together. At last he has finally come to take her to where she belongs. Home


End file.
